<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once upon a time by sanguinedawns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414288">once upon a time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns'>sanguinedawns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Both of them are princes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner is rowdy. Naruto easily fits in and talks to everyone from his uncle to his mother to the cooks and there is never a dull moment. Suigetsu snickers beside him over his half-eaten steak, “It’s like he was the one raised here.”</p><p>“He fits in,” Sasuke distractedly says.</p><p>Suigetsu smiles, knowing and pinches Sasuke’s side, “Does he now? Should we be expecting good news, Your Highness?”</p><p>(There is a prince. And another prince. So, of course, there is a love story.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>THE naruto fic list, where flowers bloom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher/gifts">moonwatcher</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no notes. no plot. just love.</p><p>sakuraso - flowers that mean long lasting love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke sneaks past the nannies and the guards towards the koi pond surrounded by water lilies his mother often visits. It’s her favorite part of the castle; it’s his too. There is a bridge that extends over the pond that stretches into the forest thickness behind the grand castle. Green vines wrap around the sides of the cement structure and drape from one branch to another along the trees that flank it on both sides. The whole place is picturesque, almost as if out of a fairy tale. Sasuke sits down towards the edge, kicking his legs out between the gaps in the railing as he peers down. No one will find him for a little. Besides it’s Itachi’s coming of age coronation soon, the whole castle is busy with that, so it gives Sasuke the opportunity to slip away for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>He brought along a book. It’s about archery he’s seen Itachi read on several occasions. The older prince had begun his official training as soon as he’d turned thirteen and practically memorized the book from front to end.</p><p> </p><p>The words that he doesn’t understand he remembers to underline, but for the most part he’s ahead of other children his age when it comes to reading comprehension—he knows because Kakashi often complains about how tremendously boring it is to teach a genius. Sasuke doesn’t find offense in that because his mother grins after every lesson and brushes his hair and tells him he’ll be the smartest king the fire country will ever see. Sasuke snickers when she says that because Itachi will be the rightful king, but she’s got a twinkle in her eyes when she affirms, “Our country will have two kings. Wouldn’t that be nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Really nice. Sasuke loves his brother and his people. He can’t wait to be older.</p><p> </p><p>It’s when he’s reading about the importance of the weight of your bow, the material, and its uniqueness to each user that he hears a rustle. By no means the noise is quiet, it’s loud and before he has the time to glance up, take notice of his surroundings, he’s welcomed by the sight of a young boy—perhaps close to his age—tip-toeing towards the bank of the pond, shoe covered toes dipping into the mud. He’s crouching down stupendously failing at being discreet in his attempts to catch the tiny frog ribbiting on the lilypad.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, to ask how he got here and why did the guards not stop him but doesn’t say anything watching the kid pounce towards the orange-colored frog. Despite his fruitless endeavor in being stealthy, he does manage to grab the tiny amphibian. Holding it up victoriously, he cheers to no one in particular, “Gotcha!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Sasuke’s voice surprises him enough to drop the animal. He mustn't have realized the raven was sitting there.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gasps, eyes darting to his four-legged target jumping away from him towards the deeper end of the water, and whines, “You scared me! See what you did?” He wildly points towards the frog that’s now out of Sasuke’s line of sight, “Mr. Gamakichi ran away!”</p><p> </p><p>“You named him?”</p><p> </p><p>Clearly appalled at Sasuke’s obtuseness, the boy deadpans, “Of course, I did! He’s my friend! I was going to take him home.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he ran away from you how is he your friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“He ran away because <em>you </em>scared him!”</p><p> </p><p>“But he was running from you before that too,” Sasuke truthfully answers, “I don’t think he likes you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The blonde’s cheeks puff up, red decorating the chubs, “I don’t like you! You’re mean!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t understand what he did wrong. All he did was tell the boy what he saw. He closes his book and stands up; the other boy is still glaring at him but the roundness of his face is similar to their Shiba Inu so Sasuke can’t tell if he’s really upset or not. He says, “I can help you find him again.”</p><p> </p><p>As if the boy was never mad, blue eyes light up in delight, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sasuke walks over to the other side of the bridge and points out, “He’s ducking under the big lilypad you just need to be quiet or he’ll notice and jump away again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should come down and help me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes quickly when you’re having fun, Sasuke realizes. No one that works at the castle is around his age, so he never hangs out with kids. But being with Naruto—he introduced himself knee-deep in the pond, white crisp shirt now sporting multiple dirt stains—is a lot of fun. They laugh and tease and Sasuke pokes Gamakichi as Naruto holds him up, the little sack of skin on his neck moving as he ribbits makes them both chuckle so hard they get stomach aches. Sasuke’s face hurts but he decides he likes Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, just like him, Naruto is a prince too. From the water country. They’re here because the king invited them, and Naruto is younger of the twins. His sister Karin isn’t as friendly but eventually, she warms up especially when she along with her mom, castle guards and Sasuke’s mom to find the two covered in mud knee-deep in the pond playing with a frog.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto spends the whole week. Mikoto gives Sasuke one of their shared secretive smiles at dinner, but Sasuke doesn’t really know what she means. He forgets to ask because Naruto starts talking about his horse stable back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s sword clanks against his opponents', the weight is familiar in his hand, and the gust of wind that slips past them grounds him. Above them the sky is clear, cotton clouds sparsely decorate the expanse of blue, and Sasuke’s own breath matches the calm around him. Genma said that out of all the swordsmen currently training Sasuke’s the most precise one. That inflates his ego, a smirk in place he presses until his opponent’s hold around the hilt of their sword wobbles. Using the opportunity, Sasuke draws back the sword only to thrust it forward towards the blade of the other man, the strike makes him lose his grip and evidently the weapon falls down onto the dirt with a resounding thud.</p><p> </p><p>The knight bows a little in defeat, Sasuke neatly tucks the sword back in his scabbard. Bowing, too, in respect.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi’s voice pierces the quiet, “You’re improving every day, Your Highness. You’ve got an acute eye at predicting your opponent’s next move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that bore you, Kakashi?” He speaks informally because that’s how their relationship has always been—regardless of Kakashi’s affair with one of Sasuke’s uncles who happens to be the duke.</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired man snorts lightly, “It only means I need to teach you things you don’t already know.”</p><p> </p><p>That piques his interest, he eyes the man curiously that hides behind a mask, his scar covered, “Things my brother doesn’t know either?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never taught your brother, so yes, things he never learned.”</p><p> </p><p>Excited he holds back a grin, it still slips through, reflective of his age, “Teach me!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the fire kingdom wields fire. That’s the gift they are born with. The royal family crest is a fan that symbolizes the flames they kindle for the prosperity of their people and Sasuke being the youngest in the household embodies that spirit. Kakashi tells him about lightening. He talks about fire being its sister and Sasuke can feel the electric thrum in his veins at the possibility of knowing something uniquely his own. Not his brother’s, nor his parents, but his.</p><p>One spring he’s training how to mold the fire, to change the nature of the element burning in him, when he’s distracted. Suigetsu, one of the knights in training and his best friend comes tumbling down the stairs, breath ragged and hair wild he says, “He’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t need to be told who. Instead of going to the castle gates, or to the royal welcoming court, Sasuke salutes Kakashi a goodbye—a few whines thrown in his directions—before he weaves through the thicket of the rose garden towards the Koi pond. Through the bushes that are now shorter than him, he peeks to see.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s leaning against the tree next to the pond, hand splayed out in front of him, and Sasuke feels a familiar electric thrum as he did first time him and Kakashi trained to control lightening. From where he’s standing he can see the whirling air on his palm, plucking a leaf from the shrubbery he walks over, “So, you learned to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumps, and slaps Sasuke’s shoulder, “you scared me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes, lifting the leaf, “Can you slice this now?”</p><p> </p><p>Concentrating Naruto takes up the challenge, but the leaf only slices a little, stopping midway before the blonde gives up out of frustration. Holding it up, Sasuke peers through the newly made gap, head tilting to observe Naruto’s frown, “You suck.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shoves at him, and Sasuke laughs. There is another thing he notices, “Is that hair on your chin?”</p><p> </p><p>Puffing out his chest a tad too comically in Sasuke’s opinion, the blonde brags, “Yes! Dad said it’s a sign I’m becoming a man.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still sound like a prepubescent brat to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Horrified, Naruto punches Sasuke, “Fuck you!”</p><p> </p><p>“If Iruka heard you talk like that, Prince Naruto…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it,” Naruto sticks out his tongue childishly, “Not everyone’s voice drops two octaves as soon as they turn thirteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“That just means I’m way more mature than you,” Sasuke shrugs indolently. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Naruto getting riled up. He bites back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve even got chest hair,” he stretches the neckline of his peasant top that’s knotted around the chest, “Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wrinkles his nose at the pitiful strands of blonde hair sparsely decorating golden skin, “Wow, all three of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto goes to jump him but Sasuke dodges this time, always faster on his feet, mentioning as such, “You’re getting slow, Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Watch!”</p><p> </p><p>They chase after each other, the vines draping across the canopy of trees that form an alcove near the Koi pond and the trees bristle by the wind that carries Naruto but the flowers they burn due to the fire Sasuke breathes out. Red, purples, greens, yellows. So many colors around them. Sasuke’s laugh rings louder here than anywhere else; even the castle walls that saw him take his first steps have never heard this sound. Naruto’s black pupil dilates vertically, a ring of sapphire surrounding it, and Sasuke can tell he’s happy, <em>excited</em>. His own do the same; the blue swapping for a brilliant red.</p><p> </p><p>Later, they’re on the bridge, legs dangling between the gaps of the railing. Naruto’s laying on the cemented floor and Sasuke’s leaning on his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you staying this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Through a breathless stutter, Naruto says, “A month.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s never stayed that long so Sasuke’s eyes widen. Naruto mirrors the delight scratching onto the surface, “Dad said since I won’t be here for the next few summers, I can spend longer this time 'round.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come? What happens next summer?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m turning fourteen which marks the start of Karin and I’s formal training.” Naruto sits up, folding his hands in his lap, “Every summer we’ll travel with our Uncle and Iruka to learn world politics, and train, and—”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowns, “You won’t visit at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s shoulders slacken along with his face, “No. Sorry. We are headed to Wind Country next summer, then Grass the summer after.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure yet. However long it takes to complete my formal instruction.” An unexpected, entirely unfamiliar quiet fills between the two, and Sasuke no longer feels the electric thrill. Something in his chest tightens, and Naruto’s soft tone tautens the feeling further, “What? You’ll miss me.” He ends it with a light laugh. Trying to pass it as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s feelings have always been far too honest—to a fault, he remembers his mother’s voice saying, it’s a flaw of the Uchiha. Knocking shoulders with Naruto, he hopes the blonde gets it without an out-loud confession. As always, he does. The smile he offers glitters.</p><p> </p><p>Having an idea, Naruto gets up walking down the bridge and searches for something on the ground. Sasuke watches him intently before the boy straightens, a sharp rock in one hand and the other gesturing Sasuke to follow suit, he carves his name into the tree and hands the rock to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Write yours now.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eye twitches for a moment, but he writes his name under Naruto’s and he never realized they sound nice together. Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto. He’s blinking at the writing on the tree trunk when Naruto snatches the rock from him, writes the date below it, and announces, “Let's meet here again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would we meet, stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looks at him, so focused and unwavering, that it warms up Sasuke’s skin. For someone who is always naturally warm to notice as such is unquestionably odd. “Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke loops his pinky around Naruto’s, “Promise.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Everyone talks about love. They talk like they know it, they feel it, but whenever asked they don’t know how to explain it. It’s not something he can see like his progressively increasing strength, it’s not something he can touch like the fire the tips of his fingers conjure and it’s certainly not something he can explain like why the ocean waves follow the call of the moon. Sasuke watches Itachi smile at a man with long blonde hair. The son of an artist they’d hired for a family portrait.</p><p> </p><p>The Palace glimmers in moonlight. There is a banquet. Kings and Queen come from far, far away and they gossip and whisper at the sight of Itachi. His brother is entirely too distracted by the painter. He guesses that’s love.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s bored so he sticks in the back with Suigetsu. They make a game out of guessing which guest belongs to which country. Everyone has their own culture, a special thing that sets them apart, some speak far more formally than others, and then some carry stories of lands Sasuke wishes to visit.</p><p> </p><p>Suigetsu promises he’ll join him. He’s fifteen and the world is an oyster he’s ready to explore. Right around the time his older brother starts another set of formal training, Sasuke asks if he can go abroad. Mikoto is hesitant and says things like <em>empty nest</em> and Fugaku’s wary because being a king isn’t all glitz and glamor. Especially when you’re the nation who is revered by others for not only their prosperity but honed powers.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, they allow him. Kakashi comes along, Suigetsu packs his bags and Sasuke makes sure to stow away his writing utensils to stay in touch back home. They go north first where the mountains extend beyond his vision can grasp and the earth hardens with each trail. It’s in the south that the water is cold despite the sweltering heat and the trees shy at his arrival. His mother told him the earth is alive and she respects those who respect her. So, Sasuke makes sure to pay his regard.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke learns to breathe fire as a measure to control it. People whisper of its dangers. Kakashi talks about its life. Suigetsu trains with him and improves his swordsmanship. Sasuke thinks about Naruto all the time. The next time they meet, Sasuke will challenge him to a duel.</p><p> </p><p>They come back before the arrival of autumn. Mikoto kisses his cheeks and frets over his bones and Fugaku smiles confident and proud. “He’s growing up to be a fine young man,” Kakashi agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Things start to change. Sasuke notices changes in himself and in turn around him. Before he’d never notice the sweat over Suigetsu’s browline, nor would he catch a glimpse of the muscles rippling under the loose shirts the knights wear during training. Sasuke strolls lessen as his training increases. The koi pond is a distant memory.</p><p> </p><p>Years pass, and then another banquet comes.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s nineteen as he stands on the step-stool. The tailor takes his measurements and Sakura, the daughter of a noble and doctor in training under the royal medical unit, rifles through the sample outfits.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness would look dashing in red,” she points out to which Suigetsu snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Original.”</p><p> </p><p>She throws him a scowl, now addressing Sasuke, “What do you want to wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Being honest, he responds, “I rather not attend this altogether.” She drops the formal speech; they’ve been friends for a few years.</p><p> </p><p>“The banquet is being held for <em>you</em>. To find a future wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all know he’s not looking for a wife.” The royal tailor narrows his eyes at the statement, darting between the three teens, and Sasuke hisses, “Be quiet, Suigetsu.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping off the stool, Sasuke politely says, “Did you need anything else?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man taking his measurements stands up straighter, blinks and shakes his head, “That’ll be all your highness. I should take my leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ditches the banquet halfway through the celebrations. The women don’t hold his interest, his mother frowns when she catches him slipping away, but he can’t lie of a headache, so he settles for saying that he feels stuffy. Which he does. There is something peculiarly revolting at being decorated so that others can pick you apart. It’s been a long while, but he finds himself going to the only place he always finds comfort in.</p><p> </p><p>Nighttime leaves the sky empty save for the moon. Tonight, it especially shines, and the koi pond reflects the dappling silver that drowns it. Sasuke thinks of all the people inside who came to see him. Sasuke thinks about the future. He is meant to guide his kingdom. But tonight, for some reason, a strange loneliness strikes a chord in him. It’s been a few years since he started understanding this feeling. Sometimes when he’s alone he finds himself missing something. A yearning he doesn’t quite understand. He has everything at the palm of his hands. A loving family, a loving kingdom, strength beyond measure, an attentive teacher, and lifelong friends. Then what’s missing? Fruitlessly, his eyes search around him. This place used to be so familiar. But as he’s changed so has it.</p><p> </p><p>There is moss on the sides of the bridge, the trees are thicker, the shrubbery fuller and even the vines draped across the canopy now forms a webbed roof. If before this place was discreet now, it’s almost hidden.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I doing?” he whispers to the air.</p><p> </p><p>There is rustling and the leaves tremor for a moment, Sasuke glances up to see a leaf being held up. It splits into two by the sharpness of the controlled wind, and a familiar face—that’s now just as unfamiliar—appears behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto tilts his head, a grin in place, “Thought I’d find you here.”</p><p> </p><p>The high-pitched voice he was so used to has changed into a raspier lilt. Naruto stands tall, a meager inch below him, and his shoulders are wide like that of his father’s. The roundness of his face he got from his mother remains even if his jaw is slightly chiseled. The only thing that remains unchanged. Still stupidly wide, unmistakably deep, are his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get back?” Sasuke finds his own voice. Even now in comparison it’s deeper than the other man’s—right, they’re no longer children. The permanent ache in his chest lightens a smidge, Sasuke notices. Naruto steps forward, scratching the nape of his neck, and under the moonlight, Sasuke can see he’s shy. For what reason, they’re best friends.</p><p> </p><p>Best friends. Sasuke smiles, <em>my best friend.</em></p><p> </p><p>“This morning.” The blonde shrugs, “Technically, I wasn’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow, but I told Iruka we have to leave early. Couldn’t miss this thing which begs the question, why are you here? When the whole celebration is for you? The crowned prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lazily rolls his shoulder, indifferent to the extravagant excuse for a gathering that intends to showcase prospective partners for the future, “You know this whole thing is so people can court me and vice versa. I’m of age now. This won’t be the last one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how <em>cumbersome</em>.” Naruto exaggerates jeeringly, “The prince of the fire kingdom is terribly sought after. What ever will we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorts, “When’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wiggles his brows, “Won’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“My parents don’t believe in the courting bullshit. They had a love marriage and find arrange marriages entirely too political.”</p><p> </p><p>“How eccentric,” Sasuke kids. Naruto cuffs him. It’s that easy to slip back into routine.</p><p> </p><p>They both recount their adventures. Sasuke talks about the water in the south and Naruto speaks of the sand creatures in the east. Naruto sits on the ground and Sasuke chides him that he’s getting the fabric of his pants wet. Soon enough, Sasuke is joining him. Mid-conversation Naruto’s eyes drift up to the tree, there are Sakurasou growing around the base of the tree, “Since when did these grow here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s mouth twists in thought, “Not sure. They weren’t here last time we were.” Naruto’s touching the petals, umbels of purple, some pink, and others crimson fluttering in his palm. “Someone must’ve planted them after I left.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto plucks one of the dainty stems, he extends his arm in Sasuke’s direction who takes it. The gesture does something to his stomach. It’s all queasy and Naruto is glancing away to look at the tree trunk, “It’s still there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where would it go, idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly gets on his feet, fingertips brushing over their names. It’s been six years. Sasuke follows after him, the flower still in hand, Naruto’s eyes find his. They’re kind of dark under this lighting, they must be standing close because for the first time he notices a sliver of gold splintering his iris. Sasuke’s stunned for a fleeting second, and Naruto’s ducking his head again. Why does he keep doing that?</p><p> </p><p>So quiet, timid in its nature—a description that’s never been attached to Prince Uzumaki Naruto in Sasuke’s head—the blonde speaks, “You mentioned that none of the princesses caught your attention. Does this mean someone else has it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t have a reply prepared, but his mouth thinks to speak for him, “Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>It surprises them both judging by the wonder etching across Naruto’s sun-kissed skin. Braver this time, Naruto’s raspy words come out to ask, “Would it be alright for me to know whom?”</p><p> </p><p>The stem of the flower in Sasuke’s hand twists, the velvety petal touches the length of his finger. Lips curling into a smirk, Sasuke arches forward a little, head slightly dipping down near Naruto’s ear, he whispers, “It’s a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>The air around them vibrates. Sasuke has to wonder how much of it is Naruto’s doing. Warmth rises along his skin, different from the one he lives with, and Naruto lifts his chin as Sasuke draws back, “Then could you give them a message?”</p><p> </p><p>That confuses Sasuke, his brows furrow, “That is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you tell them they’re not alone?” Sasuke tilts his head encouraging Naruto to continue. The blonde turns away, Sasuke notices pink across the bridge of his nose similar to the flower he’s holding, “In pursuing your admiration.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s heart thuds. <em>boom, boom, boom.</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s speaking. Naruto scratches his cheek, “Will you?” He glances up through his eyelashes, and Sasuke nods.</p><p> </p><p>He’s always so warm. Right now, he feels even warmer.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Naruto holds the sword at an angle. It’s an incorrect posture, but it works. No one but he can make it work. When their swords clash there is a reverberating clang, Kakashi bellows from behind to maintain focus and Iruka guides the blonde to be firm. Neither is listening, to be quite honest. When they spar, duel, whether it be with swords or the budding fire and wind that they possess, the whole world zeroes in around them. Sasuke’s focus that’s usually attentive to his surroundings, his opponents’ shortcomings, narrows into Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of noticing how Naruto’s putting his weight on his right foot which calls for an easy upset of balance, Sasuke chooses to focus on the fire in his eyes. Rather than picking up on the repetitive attacks and no line of defense, Sasuke picks up the way Naruto’s breath syncs with the air around him and inadvertently with Sasuke’s who breathes the same air. Out of the two, Naruto is better at archery.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s a more skilled swordsman.</p><p> </p><p>Their blades collide again and one thing they both excel in is brute strength, Sasuke’s speed helps him efficiently see the openings between the other’s attacks, and Naruto’s perceptive ability to Sasuke’s movements allows him to dodge the assault.</p><p> </p><p>They end up in a tie.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka claps Naruto’s back and nods at Kakashi who ruffles Sasuke’s hair much to his annoyance. Walking through the palace corridors, majolica floor cold under Sasuke’s bare feet, Naruto steals a glimpse of the raven. He can tell because he <em>feels</em> the stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a picture, Prince Naruto? My brother’s fiancé is an excellent painter,” Sasuke is still looking straight, nodding at the guards they pass by.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sputters, foolishly making excuses before settling for, “Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke casts a sideways glance, absolutely smug, but traitorously his eyes drift down to Naruto’s chest where it rises and falls with each labored breath. The sweat clings to the cotton of his top and then Naruto’s clearing his throat, “Maybe you should heed your own advice, Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s cheeks warm-up, he looks forward again pretending to come off aloof, “No idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard,” Naruto says under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“If the queen were to see you speaking so informally, Prince, you’d be in a lot of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose I can blame you for my misdemeanor.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll only stifle the friendship between our countries,” Sasuke advises.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto licks his teeth, Sasuke watches his tongue, “A little tension never hurt anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke raises a brow in question, “Are you proposing the falling of our countries political alliance for your personal enjoyment?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto crosses arms behind his head, clicking his teeth, “You think too far. I was simply talking between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes. Coming to stop in front of his room, he lifts a shoulder to say, “I should freshen up before supper.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde blinks, hands falling to his sides he asks, “Will you be free after?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi’s out of the country and their father and mother don’t have anything planned. Sasuke goes through a mental list of his daily tasks, and nods, “Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto scratches his cheek. Sasuke’s heart recognizes the gesture. Something flickers in his chest, in his stomach, and his skin—Naruto’s asking then, “Meet me at the pond, after?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke does his best to not let his breath falter, everything feels electric, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner is rowdy. Naruto easily fits in and talks to everyone from his uncle to his mother to the cooks and there is never a dull moment. Suigetsu snickers beside him over his half-eaten steak, “It’s like he was the one raised here.”</p><p> </p><p>“He fits in,” Sasuke distractedly says.</p><p> </p><p>Suigetsu smiles, knowing and pinches Sasuke’s side, “Does he now? Should we be expecting good news, Your Highness?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke narrows his eyes at implication, “Eat your food.”</p><p> </p><p>The sharp-teeth fella coos at Sasuke earning himself a pinch to the knee.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, once he’s slipped out of formal attire, Sasuke tugs on a hoodie and a pair of old jeans. Naruto’s dressed similarly but somehow even that stutters Sasuke’s breath. He’s good at hiding it. Or he hopes. Naruto glances up, he smiles so wide Sasuke worries for the muscles in his cheek, and that’s a silly worry if he truly thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know asking the crown prince to meet you after midnight in a terribly secluded place doesn’t read well for you especially considering you mentioned breaking of our alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leans against the tree trunk, shoulder digging into the bark. Sasuke mirrors the movement.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask for the prince. I asked for my friend. Besides I could say the same for you? I’m in a foreign country away from my people. Anything could happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your distrust offends me.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto steps forward, hand reaching Sasuke’s and they’ve been friends for so long, but when fingers trace around his it feels different altogether. Different from when Sasuke had held Naruto’s hand when he was scared that his mom will scold him for scuffing his knees while horseback riding. Different from when they spar or when drag each other from one corner of the city to another whenever one of them visited.</p><p> </p><p>The touch is hesitant, fingers lightly feathering over Sasuke’s lithe ones, “My apologies then, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Modesty doesn’t suit you, Prince,” Sasuke teases.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto bites down on his bottom lip, it’s utterly distracting, “You would rather I be rude and loud?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s how I know you best.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do,” Naruto’s mirthful eyes soften into something else. Sasuke has a trembling realization it’s what he’s seen on other people. People who speak of things he didn’t quite understand before. “You do know me best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto…” Sasuke starts, but Naruto’s slowly dissolving the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m beginning to learn your agenda for calling me out here,” Sasuke narrows his eyes knowingly, “What if someone were to see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them,” Naruto sounds so sure for someone who couldn’t meet his eyes a moment ago, the blush on his cheeks is still there, but there is a newly purposed conviction in his voice. “They can all see for all I care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brave,” Sasuke chuckles, and Naruto expels his own breath of laugh. Right on top of the bow of Sasuke’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince, will you kiss me?” Naruto asks so tenderly that the only movement Sasuke senses is the flowers encircling their feet. The air that surrounds them tremors as if nervous on Naruto’s behalf.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifts a hand that’s not brushing against the blonde’s and touches Naruto’s mouth. The lips are plump and soft and Sasuke wants to replace his fingers with his mouth. Naruto lets him have this little discovery, doesn’t stop him from curiously tracing the line of his peak and press on the swell of his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Only when he’s satisfied, he brings his hand to cup Naruto’s jaw and leans forward. The prince meets him halfway and they sigh in relief into each other’s mouths. Naruto begins to speak before they’ve even explored past their teeth, “I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulls back a little, it’s as if time transports back to when they were seven and round blue eyes peer at him hopefully, asking so much in just a glance, “You don’t have to say it—” Naruto fidgets before meeting his eyes again, “I wanted you to know.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an ache inside of him not too long ago, it had quelled for the time being but somehow it comes bursting forth except this time it doesn’t sadden him. Sasuke feels something entirely different.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” he says truthfully. “I like you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto kisses him with a burst of force, excited and happy and his fingers press into Sasuke’s jaw and Sasuke winds his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Sasuke can feel the world narrowing again, he can feel it spinning until it’s just them at the koi pond, in the little alcove they have made their own. His brain feels fuzzy and mushy and he returns the kiss with just as much vigor, letting a hand weave through Naruto’s soft blonde hair.</p><p>Sasuke swipes his tongue across Naruto’s teeth who coaxes his mouth open, hungrily licking the roof of the raven’s mouth. How long had they been drifting at the bay of these emotions?</p><p> </p><p>The gasp he releases, Naruto’s name rolling off his tongue in a wanton yearn tells him far too long. They come up for air, separating at another call of Naruto’s whispered name, when the blonde confesses, “I like how you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s so fucked out of his mind, it takes him a second to regain composure at what’s being said, “Say what?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name,” Naruto kisses under his jaw, light. Soft. Tender. “Love how you say my name. It’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>Bringing them closer together, absolutely in distaste of the distance, “Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>The man picks up his head, their eyes meet once again and Sasuke takes in the blue he thinks is prettier than the ocean he saw down south, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me again.”</p><p> </p><p>So, Naruto does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Karin eventually finds out. She visits the following week and gasps when she finds Naruto stealing a kiss before heading off into town with Iruka. She puts on her best stern minute and a ½ older sister voice and warns, “You hurt him, and we’ll have your head, Uchiha.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorts but thinks to himself, <em>I’ll have my own head at that point</em>.</p><p> </p><p>That’s about the length of time it takes to realize that <em>like</em> is trivial. What he feels is bigger, far more encompassing than a simple <em>like</em>. In stories, they say that can be terrifying. Sasuke, though, has never felt braver than now.</p><p> </p><p>They spar, they take walks, they do all the things they always do. Naruto steals bread from the kitchen before Nekoba threatens to throw him out, he victoriously holds up the loaf in Sasuke’s face when they’re sitting on the roof, wine, and cheese on a platter between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you I’d get you some.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you could have just <em>asked</em> instead of stealing from the batch she was working on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Naruto counters stuffing his mouth. Sasuke sips at the wine, it’s during one long gulp that he notices the blonde looking.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty,” Naruto mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes, “Don’t expect something equally stupid from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto licks his lips, and Sasuke watches him think. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widen, belly warms up, “You don’t have to ask every time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Naruto ducks a little, “Just can’t believe I get to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Naruto says. Sasuke wonders if Naruto realizes that he said love. Naruto’s leaning over the tray of food and Sasuke grabs his ear lobe, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger, “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s skin is on fire, he pushes Naruto’s face away. The blonde pouts at the lack of an answer, whining at the raven, “Once I become king, I’ll properly court you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought your family didn’t believe in courting.”</p><p> </p><p>“But yours does,” Naruto resolutely answers. Sasuke’s chest tightens at the care, the attentiveness directed at him, “I will do as per your customs.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looks ahead, the city that stretches beyond palace walls is a clear sight from where they are seated, “Marry me, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the hopeful eyes, “Then I will court you as well, Prince Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grins so big it expands the cage in which Sasuke’s heart beats.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Naruto leaves before the end of summer. Sasuke’s in his room reading through the assignments Kakashi gave him when there is a knock. The blonde bounds in, rattling off about how all the preparations are made and he’s not looking forward to the travel of many hours and Sasuke’s chest hurts. It’s only when Naruto calls him out on being distracted and not listening to his tirades that he glances up, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said stop ignoring me I only have a few hours before I leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grimaces. Naruto notices.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you,” he scratches at his cheek, and Sasuke’s hopeless. He wants to marry Naruto right away, so they don’t have to do this again. Sasuke blinks at his thoughts and a cocoon of warmth embraces him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come closer,” Sasuke’s sitting cross-legged on his bed while Naruto is on the edge. The blonde shifts close to him and Sasuke kisses him. The kiss is sweet, small in its press, then he kisses the other’s cheeks, then nose. Then eyes where his eyelashes flutter and Naruto giggles, “That tickles.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he presses a proper kiss to his mouth. Sasuke’s lips part so Naruto’s tongue tangles with his own, and the soft groan that escapes the blonde erupts goosebumps along his own skin. Naruto’s settles a hand on his hip, and blushes when he admits, “Maybe, next time you visit we can.” His eyes drift at the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke kisses him again, “Yeah.” A little more soundly, “<em>yeah</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Before his departure Naruto hugs Mikoto super tight and gets a pat on the back from Fugaku. He’s at the threshold when his hand touches Sasuke’s and Mikoto’s eyes don’t miss that.</p><p> </p><p>Later at night, she is carding her fingers through Sasuke’s hair with his head in her lap when she says, “It would be nice to have him here all the time, wouldn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hums. Mikoto kisses his forehead, “Do you think the Uzumaki’s would be open to a spring wedding? Wonder when we can head over with the proposal.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, Sasuke is speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“How…?”</p><p> </p><p>She tuts with a roll of her eyes. “I’m your mother. You thought I wouldn’t find out?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sasuke avoids her gaze, “I thought we were being discreet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That boy doesn’t have a single subtle bone in his body.” She laughs and Sasuke can’t help but join in. She’s right. “Besides no one else visits the pond anymore especially after midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke has the decency to look shameful, “We weren’t—”</p><p> </p><p>She waves him off, “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Belatedly he answers, “Spring would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Next spring Itachi takes the crown. During the party that’s held after the coronation, Sasuke slips out to the alcove. Naruto tackles him from behind, kissing up the spine of his ear, “Missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tilts his head back to meet him in a soft kiss, “Did you just arrive?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yep,” Naruto squints apologetically, “Sorry for being late.”</p><p> </p><p>They kiss languidly near the tree that’s now covered in Sakuraso, it’s in between breaths Naruto remembers, “You’re coming with me, right? Can’t wait for you to see Mr. Gamakichi. He’s still just as energetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke laughs, “Can’t wait. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has!” Then Naruto bites his lip, a furious blush spreading through his cheeks, “I told mom and dad about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say?” Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest. “Any objections?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Which is?” Sasuke doesn’t even worry for a split second because where Naruto is he’ll be. That’s the course of their life. It’s something he has believed in.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pouts all cute, “They said we can’t share a room when you visit—like how am I supposed to make a move—”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke bursts out laughing, “Prince, are your desires that hard to control?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde strikes a pretty blush, murmuring, “Around you, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke steps forward, voice dipping as he suggests, “Then I suppose we better be using your time here wisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyes widen and he clasps a hand around Sasuke’s wrist, “Now!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sasuke laughs being dragged in the direction of the palace, his bedroom in particular, “Now <em>now</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now!” Naruto hoots, tossing a grin back at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>They end up having a spring wedding, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEAAAASE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>